SMST 9: Planet of the Saiyanjin!
by ocramed
Summary: A sequel to "SMST: The Bunny, the Monkey and the Dragon". Special guest-starring: Ranma Saotome.
1. Chapter 1

SMST: "Planet of the Saiyans" – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", "Dragonball Z/GT" and other concepts belong to their respective owners. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Special note: This is a sequel to "SMST: The Bunny, the Monkey and the Dragon". Also, although the initial part of the story takes place during the events of "SMST: Hero Initiative" (and all the related stories), the rest of the "flashback" takes place during this timeline: 

2230 CE: The Earth-Dilgar War ("Babylon 5")

2234 CE: Majin Buu awakens, and attacks Chikyuu; Usama Saotome (the fused version of Usagi and Ranma), and goes off to be with an older Mirai Trunks into an alternate timeline.

2239 CE: Setsuna ("Sailor Pluto") Meioh visits Usagi, while the Moon Princess participates in the construction of the NCC-1701 "Enterprise", and warns her of a potential assassination plot (See: "SMST: Journey to Adventure" for details).

2244 CE: The ancient Babyloian god "Apus" returns as a woman to get revenge on the Saotomes, for their actions in the trans-dimensional world known as "The Rifts".

2245 CE: The Enterprise begins its first "5-Year Mission" under Captain Robert April, while Ranma and Usagi serve as "Helm" and "Navigator" respectively; due to a misunderstanding, the Earth-Minbari War begins, resulting in heavy casualties on both sides ("Babylon 5").

2248 CE: Ignoring a direct order from the Federation Council, which is bogged down in politics due to a then-unknown alliance between the Tellarites and the Minbar (the Tellarites vetoes many mandates that would have rallied Federation membership to Earth's side), the Enterprise confronts "The Valen", the ship of the Grey Council of Minbar, which was directing a surprise assault on Earth's door. Ranma's reputation as "The Chaos Factor" and apparent ties to their traditional allies, the Juraians, forces Minbar to the negotiating table. Thus, the Earth-Minbari War ends.

2250 CE: The Enterprise completes its 5-year mission, and begins its first refit.

2251 CE: After the refit, the Enterprise begins its second tour, under Christopher Pike.

2254 CE: The Talos IV Incident ("The Cage").

2255 CE: In the process of saving the life of Science Office Spock of Vulcan from the ravages of "pon farr" (the Vulcan mating ritual), Usagi gives birth to T'Sara. She resigns her Starfleet commission to raise her daughter on Vulcan, forcing a temporary separation with her husband Ranma. Ranma resigns his commission from Starfleet, and spends time on Chikyuu with his adopted son Goku's family.

2256 CE: Aiko Saotome (Ranma and Usagi's daughter), who changed her name to Anna Sheridan, upon her marriage to an "Earth Force" officer, is presumed dead, along with her crew aboard the S.S. "Icarus" in "Sector Z", the home of the mysterious "Shadows". Usagi, distraught over the death, leaves Vulcan, and leaves T'Sara in the care of her grandparents Sarek and Amanda, travels to parts unknown in order to get strong enough to destroy whoever murdered her child.

2258-60 CE: The events of "Dragonball GT" take place; Usagi evolves to her fifth "Super-Saiyan" form during a showdown between the Evil Shin Long and her family. The Saotome find out about the apparent return of their daughter "Anna", and sees her on Babylon 5…only to lose her again with the apparent destruction of the capital city of the Shadows on Za'Ha'Dum (after Anna becomes "Sailor Z"). Afterwards, the Saotomes join the Anla'Shok (The Rangers) to fight the Shadows, and the liberate Earth.

2264 CE: Ranma and Usagi return to Starfleet, as members of the crew of the starship Enterprise (this time under the command of James Kirk).

2265 CE: The Gary Mitchell Incident ("Where No Man Has Gone Before"). Ranma and Usagi vow to never slack off on their skills after defeating Gary.

2269 CE: The end of James Kirk's historic 5-year mission.

2271 CE: The events of "Star Trek: The Motion Picture" (ushering the movie era).

2285 CE: The events of "Star Trek: The Wrath of Kahn" takes place. Ranma dies fighting Khan Noonian Singh during their SECOND battle. Months later Ranma returns from the dead, thanks to the intervention of Tsunami (the goddess of Jurai).

2292 CE: Ranma gets involved in the affairs of the Klingons as a Starfleet attaché for Ambassador Curzon Dax…who doesn't remember being Ranma's lover in a previous host (Vesper Dax). Later, the two take a blood oath to avenge the death of the son (Ranma's godson) of the Klingon "Kang".

2293 CE: The events of "Star Trek: The Undiscovered Country" takes place. Six months later, Kirk presumably dies during the commissioning of the "Enterprise-B". Shortly afterwards, Usagi assumes her own command, the USS "Serenity", thus fulfilling Kirk's wishes.

2298 CE: Ranma assumes command of the Enterprise-B.

2360 CE: Goku, Ranma and Usagi visit Pan and the rest of the family, during a tournament between Goku, Jr. and Vegeta, Jr., only to have a new menace show up…

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, the timeline is long, but I have to have it in order to put the story into context.

* * *

Part 1

* * *

"…And that's how I defeated the evil dragon 'Gen Shin Long'," Usagi says, as she tucked her son Naruto into bed. "The End." 

Although Naruto didn't want to be treated like a little kid, he was nevertheless fascinated his mother's stories.

"But…if you could defeat a dragon, why couldn't you defeat the Nine-Tail Demon Fox?" Naruto asked.

"I wasn't myself, then," Usagi says. "If I were, I would have 'spanked' him. Heck, if your father was HIMSELF, he could have spanked Nine-Tails as well."

"Ohhhh…"

"Look, we'll have plenty of time for more stories later," Usagi says, as she kissed her son on the forehead. "You have an important mission tomorrow'. So get some rest."

"Oh, okay…"

Naruto rolls over in his bed.

"Good night, Mom,"

Usagi turns her head towards Naruto, as she cuts off the lights.

"Good night, dear."

CLICK!

A short time later, after making the household rounds, like saying "Good Night" to her parents, her children and the rest of the family and friends, Usagi enters her bedroom.

"Hey," Usagi says, as she closes the door behind her.

"Hey, Usagi," Ranma says, as he sits at his small desk while going over the missions he would have to conduct in the weeks ahead.

"Hey, Usagi," Miko says, as she closes her book, as she sits in bed.

"Don't you have your OWN room or something, Miko?"

"You have a problem with that or something?"

"Well, I don't want my folks to get the wrong impression or anything. Other than that, I don't."

"Oh. Well, I'll use the other room-"

"Never mind that," Usagi says, as she begins to undress. "I'm the one who agreed to the idea of us being 'co-wives', remember?"

"True…"

"So, what did you and Naruto talked about?" Ranma asks, as he closes his notebook and files.

"Oh, I told him how I defeated Gen Shin Long."

"YOU?" Ranma replies incredulously. "That's not the way I saw it."

"Okay, it was a group effort, and I was mostly on defense, but my fifth level 'Super-Saiyan' form was pretty impressive."

"Yeah, which is almost unless."

"What are you guys talking about?" Miko asked.

"Well, you know that I have alternate guises, right?" Usagi asks.

"Uh-huh…"

"Well, I have the ability to get stronger by 'mainlining' huge amounts of 'chi'. This is due to the fact that some of my original cells had been replaced with that of an alien species known as a 'Saiyajin'."

"So how does that…affect your looks?"

"Hmmm, how do I put it…?"

"Ah, hold on a second," Ranma says, as he takes out a device the size of a baseball. "I got the 'muffler'."

"The 'muffler'?" Miko asks.

"It's a device Ranma invented that muffles the affects of a 'power-up'," Usagi says. "If I were to 'power-up' as is, everyone in the Land of Fire would know it. With it, the 'special effects' will not be sensed outside this room."

"I'm ready," Ranma says, after he activates the small device.

Hummmm…

"Go."

"Okay," Usagi says. "Here…goes…"

FWOOM!

Usagi reached level one of her "Super-Saiyan" form. Her hair was platinum blond and spiky. Miko notices that one eye turns green, while the other eye turns purple. In fact, a thick, vertical purple stripe seems to appear over the area where the purple eye is located on Usagi's face.

FWOOM!

At level two, Usagi was more muscular, and had spikier hair.

FWOOM!

At level three, Usagi loses her eyebrows, and her hair lengthens a bit more.

"This…next change will be a bit more dramatic," Usagi says, as she grunted.

FWOOM!

Her hair shortens back to its normal length, but reddish fur begins to appear, as Usagi sprouts a tail. She also seems to have thick red and black eyeliner now.

"This is…my 'were-ape' form," Usagi grunts, as she bares noticeable canines. "I don't like this form because it's too…noticeable. Now…for the end…"

FWOOM!

Usagi's hair turn white, while her fur turns gray.

"And this is the ultimate form: 'Super-Saiyan 5'," Usagi says. "Whether or not there is a sixth level…THAT I doubt it."

"Sounds like a bunch of nonsense to me," Ranma says with smirk.

"You're just jealous that my limits are different than YOURS."

"Me? Please. You can have all the power in Creation, but if you lack the skill to use it, you are USELESS."

"Feh!"

"So, how long can you stay that way, Usagi?" Miko asks.

"Probably a month," Usagi says. "It's like anything: you have to build up your reserves in order to maintain yourself at the right plateau. Otherwise, all you'll end up doing is wasting energy very quickly. Right, dear?"

"What are you asking ME for?" Ranma smirked. "I'm the guy with just the skills, remember?"

"Awww, don't be that way," Usagi says, as she took her husband into her powerful arms. "I'm sorry for not being considerate about your feelings."

"Humph!"

Usagi holds Ranma's chin.

"I'll make it up to you."

"Well…okay."

Ranma scoops Usagi into her arms, and carries her into their bed. From there, they begin their make-up "relations".

"Um, guys?" Miko says. "I'm still HERE."

"We know," Usagi says, as she continued her focus on her husband's need. "You're the 'relief pitcher'…for Ranma."

"Oh. Huh?"

Later that night…

Usagi yawns, as she lay in her bed. She looked over at her exhausted 'partners' and smiles.

"Ah, still a perfect score," Usagi says to herself, as she looks at her lovers. "Maybe I should change Ranma and Miko in Saiyajins, so that they can 'keep up'. Then again, they wouldn't be who they are, if they were changed…"

As she looks outside, Usagi stared at the night skies. Having reached her perfected Saiyajin state, the Moon no longer has any effect on her…or on anyone else who has reached that perfect state, like her adopted child Goku for instance. One would wonder why either Usagi or Goku would not want to be at the SS5 level all the time; certainly she could. Then again, after it is all said and done, one must be thankful in being "human"…especially after meeting "The Lawgiver"…

FLASHBACK!

Grandmother Pan was watching her grandson Goku, Jr. fighting his cousin Vegeta, Jr. fight at this years' Bodukai Tournament on the television set, when she caught a glimpse of a familiar trio. Determined to unravel this mystery, Pan manages to get to the tournament, just as it winds down.

'There,' Pan says. 'It's them!'

Ranma, Usagi and Goku were getting snacks at the concession stand, when this old lady comes walking up to them.

"Pappy! Gran-gran! Grandfather!" Pan yells. "It's me…Pan!"

"Quick, what should we do?" Goku asks quietly.

"Shhh, don't say anything," Usagi says. "We're not suppose to be here."  
"Oh, please," says Ranma. He turns to face Pan. "Hey, Pan."

"You…you remember who I am?"

"Well, other than you growing older, sure."

With a sigh, Goku turns to greet his granddaughter.

"Hey, Pan," Goku says with a proud smile. "Wasn't that a good-?"

BLAM!

"Ow!" Goku says, as he rubbed his jaw. "You still got that mean right hook."

"How could you not tell Little Goku that you weren't related to him?"

"Don't blame him, Pan…blame ME," Usagi says. "We didn't want to show up and risk endangering Chikyuu."

"Well…Grandmother was heart-broken when you left, Grandfather."

"I know, I know," Goku says. "But with the way I was, I couldn't be there for. I just hope that she was able to find companionship."

"Okay, but that doesn't excuse YOU two."

"Um, after that Dark Shin Long incident, we just HAD to go on a vacation," Usagi says.

Pan raises an eyebrow.

"A…LONG vacation?"

"Truth to be told, we had to honor Shen Long's agreement to not interfere in the affairs of Chikyuu," Ranma says. "At least, for a hundred years."

"Well, it's been that long," says Pan. "So now what?"

"Well-"

"Grandma!" Goku, Jr. says, as Vegeta, Jr. chases him. "Look what I won!"

"No you didn't!" Vegeta, Jr. yells. "I won…you cheated!"

"Man, he looks like that jerk, Vegeta," says Ranma under his breath.

"Ranma, behave yourself," Usagi says quietly.

"Whoa, boys," says Goku as he gets between the two. "Calm down."

"Humph!" Vegeta, Jr. says.

"Vegeta, there you are," says a woman who looked like a young Bulma. "You should not run away like that."

"But Mom…"

"No, buts, Vegeta."

"Hello," Pan says.

"Oh, hello Miss Pan," the woman says. "Who are your…friends?"

"Well-" Pan begins.

"My name is…'Kakkarot'," Goku says. "And these are my friends 'Ronnie' and 'Serena'."

This warranted a bewildered look on Pan's part.

"Hello," Usagi says.

"Your boy is quite the fighter," Ranma says. "Miss…"

"Oh, where are my manners?" the woman says. "My name is 'Lace'…Lace Briefs."

'Why am I not surprise…?'

"Nice to meet you, Madame President," Usagi says.

"How about I invite you for dinner later on?" Lace says. "Pan tells me that she knew my great, grandfather Vegeta."

"We would LOVE to have dinner!" Goku says.

Everyone stares at Goku.

"What? It's dinner."

Lace giggles.

"I'll have a driver come pick you up," Lace says. "Come along, son."

"This isn't over, Goku!" Vegeta, Jr. says, as he goes with his mother.

"Wow," Ranma says. "It's 'déjà vu' or somoething…"

"Well, I just hope that it's ONLY 'déjà vu'," Usagi says. "The last thing we need is some enemy popping up."

Unfortunately, Usagi's worst fears comes true.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

SMST: Planet of the Saiyanjin! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 2

* * *

Meanwhile…

A lone figure, dressed in a brown cloak travels through space, from the darkest corners of the Universe. His golden aura shielded him from the rigors of hard vacuum. Nothing seems to deter the man from his path, especially the planetoid that was in his way. And nothing will impede his movements.

Nothing.

BOOM!

As the man piles through the celestial object like so much foam, a stray thought goes through his mind.

'Wait,' the man says. 'This can't be right…'

Once free of the smashed object, the man stops and surveys the area around him.

'This…this cannot be,' the man says. 'The homeworld SHOULD be here.'

He extended his senses, and began to tap into the echoes of the Universe. Images of the death of a once glorious race went through his mind's eye. The laugh of a maniacal tyrant could be heard, as said tyrant destroys an entire world.

'No…I was too late…'

The man removes the hood of his cloak, and looks around in sadness, as his tail swishes back and forth. The Saiyan had returned home too late to free his people from the clutches of the alien "Frieza". He had hoped return from his sojourn before it was too late, and now…

'Wait,' the man says, as he realizes something. He extended his senses. 'I sense…other Saiyans somewhere…'

Taking a chance, the man, whose name was 'Jinger', took off. Destination: The Milky Way Galaxy.

Meanwhile…

"This is stupid," says Rosemary (red-head), as she and her three other friends wondered the caves. "We should be at the beach, rather than treasure hunting."

"I agree," Parsley (brown haired) fumed. "We're missing all the cute boys."

"I'm telling you," Sage (blond) begins, as she uses her flashlight to read some old scrolls. "According to these records, there's treasure around here."

"Look, we don't mind hanging out with you, but the others are right," says Thyme (black haired). "And besides, we've been at this for too long-"

"Ow!" Rosemary says, as she falls unto the ground. Somehow, this activates a hidden room's door.

CREEEK-!

"Well, jackpot," Sage says, as she observes the surrounding area.

"All I see is a large mirror," Parsley says.

In the middle of the room was a stand-alone floor-length mirror.

"Great, just what we need," Thyme says. "A mirror."

Sage goes over to examine the mirror.

"Not just ANY mirror."

"What do you mean, Sage?" Rosemary asked.

"This thing is made out of gold and different gems!" Parsley says with excitement. "We'll be rich!"

"No!" Sage yells. "Well, yes, the mirror is priceless, but it suppose to be a magic mirror."

"Okay, so what does it do?"

"I'm sure, but I, the possessor of the scroll, am to say the words that are printed on them."

"Okay, so go ahead and say it," Thyme says impatiently.

"Fine!"

Sage clears her throat.

"Clatto…Verata…Nicto!"

Nothing.

"Did you just make that up?" Parsley asked.

"It says so right here-"

FWOOSH!

The mirror suddenly glows with bursting light. And then…

BRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNG!

A head appears in the reflection.

"Ah!" Rosemary says. "Such hideous face!"

"I am NOT hideous!" says the image.

"Then what are ya?" asks Thyme.

"Oh, yeah. Er, hum. I am Garlic, Jr. I can grant you your desires, if you free me from my…realm."

"Okay, now, I may not be as 'book smart' as Sage here, but why should WE free you?" Parsley asks

"Because…I can help you all get nice boyfriends."

"What? You don't think that we can get boyfriends on our own?"

"Well…you do look a little 'butch'."

"Why, you-!"

"Enough," Sage says. "Look, I only got this scroll by luck, and none of us know the first thing about freeing anyone."

"Hmmm, you're right about that. Then you need to collect seven 'Dragonballs'."

"We have to go chase dragons?" Rosemary asked.

Garlic, Jr. turns to look at the girl.

"You were kept back in school, weren't you?"

"I have heard about the Dragonballs," Sage says. "They are a myth. And even if they are real, how can we find them?"

"Hmmm, you're right. Very then, I shall grant you a portion of my power, to help you on your quest, if you agree to work for me."

"Do we get benefits?" Thyme asks.

"Personally, a nice 401k plan could work," Parsley says.

"Yeah, yeah. So, are we agreed?"

The four girls turn to look at each other.

"Agreed?" Sage asks.

The three other girls nod their heads in unison.

Satisfied, Sage returns her head back at Garlic, Jr.

"We agree to your terms."

"Good. Now, hold still. This might hurt…a little."

ZZZZAAAAAPPPPP!

The girls scream, as they are transformed into the renegade Namek's newest henchmen. When it was over, four living embodiments of the elements stood.

"We serve your every whim, Master," Sage says, as she and the other girls kneeled.

"Excellent," Garlic, Jr. says. "From this point on, you will be known as my…SPICE SQUAD!"

"It's sounds kind of dumb, Master," Parsley says.

"Oh, shut up! I'm not that creative, you know!"

Meanwhile…

"Huh?" Dende, the guardian of Chikyuu (sometimes known as "Kami-sama"), says.

"What is it, Master?" says his faithful servant, Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo was tending to "Kami-sama's Place".

"I am not sure, but I sense a disturbance in the Force…"

"I can bring you some ant-acid, perhaps?"

"No, this is something else," Dende says, as he walks over to the edge of his floating palace. "Yep, it's Garlic, Jr. again."

"But, how, Master?"

"Foolishness and greed," Dende says. He notices something.

"Yes, I see…"

"Sir?"

"It looks like I will not have to worry about the safety of this world after all…"

Meanwhile…

"So you know Grandma, Serena?" Goku, Jr. asked.

"Yes, since she was a little girl," Usagi replied. "I knew her since she was…born. In fact, I taught HER mother how to change her diaper-"

"Um, can we change to a different subject?" Pan says with embarrassment.

Usagi, Pan and Goku, Jr. were waiting for President Lace Brief's driver, so that they could all have dinner with the leader of Chikyuu, while Ranma and Goku do a short sparring session.

"Sure," Usagi says. "I was wondering…why do you look old?"

"Huh?"

"Grandma isn't OLD, Serena," Goku, Jr. says. "She was able to teach me how to fight."

"I'm not doubting your grandmother's abilities, kiddo. I'm just asking because you should be a lot more youthful than this."

"Okay, but it's too late for me, you know."

"No, it's not."

"Why is that?"

"Because I happen to know a thing or two about 'bio-manipulation' techniques."

"Bio-what?" Goku, Jr. asks.

"You know how you are able to turn into a 'Super-Saiyan'?"

"Yeah…"

"That's bio-manipulation. You're controlling the flow of your energy as it passes through your body. And some people can use this same energy to stay young."

"Oh…"

"But don't you understand?" Pan says. "I'm old!"

"So? I can teach you how to not only get younger, but stay younger…if you really want to."

Goku, Jr. looks at his Grandmother.

"I don't want you to go away, Grandma," Goku, Jr. says.

Pan looks at her grandson. Truth be told, she had been looking forward to aging gracefully, before joining the rest of her family in the afterlife. But what about her grandson? Does she have the right to be so selfish?"

"And…you can help me train?"

"Absolutely, Pan," Usagi says. "Ronnie, Kakkarot and I are going to be here for a while, so we can do this thing."

"Come on, Grandma!" Goku, Jr. says enthusiastically. "I know you can do it!

"Okay, okay. I'll do it!" Pan says with a smile.

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**SMST: Planet of the Saiyanjin! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Okay, so where is that 'Dragonball'?" says Rosemary, now called "Aqua", as she flew along the beaches of the West Shores. Chikyuu's simple nature was that there were very little in the naming of landmasses. So "The West" refers to the regions in, well, the west. Anything more specific would simply add more common words. Thus, the beach that Rosemary was flying over was called "The South Western Beach of the West Shores"…or something to that effect.

As Aqua flies, a sensation of throbbing pain pounds her heads.

"Owie," Aqua says, as she held her head. "It hurts…"

Focusing her thoughts, Aqua searches for the location of the ball.

"Ah, it's right over…there!" the girl exclaims, as she points to the bay itself. Aqua floats over to middle of the bay.

"Okay, now," Aqua says. She then points her finger at the water. "PART!"

Her command of the water element was profound by the way the waters receded. With the waters exposed, Aqua floated down to bottom of the bay.

"Huh," Aqua says, as she realizes that the object of her desire was underneath an old wreck. Not wanting to get her hands dirty, Aqua formed a blue-colored energy sphere…

"Hah!"

FWOOSH!

The sphere engulfs the object.

BOOM!

With the wreck gone, Aqua flew down to get the 'One-Star Dragonball'.

"Got it!" Aqua yells triumphantly.

"Hey!" says a voice from above.

Aqua looks up and sees a blond surfer. Immediately, big hearts could be shown in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Um, what's going on down there?" the surfer asks.

"Ah, don't worry about ME. Let's talk about us…"

Meanwhile…

"You ready?" Usagi says, as she and Pan stood in the middle of Pan's backyard. Although Pan and her grandson Goku, Jr., lived in the city, Pan kept her grandparents home…the one they shared that her grandfather Gohan grew up in.

Usagi was wearing her green/white training outfit…the one she wore while training under the Hermit Crane master. In fact, Usagi was the only surviving practitioner of the Hermit Crane arts, even after knowing many other martial arts forms.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Pan asked warily. She wore a standard workout uniform.

"What are they doing, Grandpa?" Goku, Jr. asked Goku.

"I'm sure," Goku replied. He turns to his foster father. "Pops?"

"Beats me," Ranma replied. "Although, Usagi's stance reminds me of the 'Happo Shiatsu' technique."

"You're close," Usagi says. "Thanks to being the grandmaster of Women's 'Musabetsu Kakuto', I took Ranma's Happo Shiatsu technique, combined that with my knowledge of the Crane Arts, and came up with the 'ki' technique that should rejuvenate your body to its prime."

"If you say so…"

"Ready?"

"Go ahead."

Usagi forms a triangle with her hands.

"Happo Shiatsu Revised: Spring of Youth!"

FLASH!

The impromptu audience watches, as a stream of energy leaves Usagi, and engulfs Pan.

"Gah!" Pan says.

"Grandma!" Goku, Jr. yells.

"It's…okay," Pan says, as she bears the slight pain.

"How are you feeling?" Goku asked.

"It's…painful, but I…I can do this…"

Ranma uses his Sharingan to observe the situation. As Usagi gives lends her energy, Pan's chakra network gets charged. Every cell in Pan's body begins to process their biological functions at a rapid rate. In order to remain youthful, the body's cells have to replenish themselves on a regular rate. Aging sets in when this rate diminishes. Pan being ¼ Saiyan resulted in a slower aging rate, but not by much. Furthermore, males who possess the Saiyan genetic trait, even if the bloodline has been diluted, can still become "Super Saiyan", unlike females of the same circumstance.

At any rate Ranma sees that Usagi was charging up her great-granddaughter's cellular structure. In fact, Pan was getting noticeable younger…

"It's working, Grandma!" Goku,Jr. says.

"Just hold on for a moment longer," Goku interjects.

Pan could feel pain throughout her entire body. It was as if she was on fire…

"Augh!" Pan yells, as she collapsed.

"Usagi, that's enough," Ranma says, as he stands.

"Errrgh!" Usagi says, as she broke the connection. "Whew…"

"Grandma!" Goku, Jr. says, as he runs up to 'Pan'.

"Ohhhh, my head," Pan says, as she stands.

"Grandma?"

"Yes?"

"Your face is not wrinkly anymore."

"What?"

"Well, it's true," says Ranma, as he presents a mirror to Pan.

Hesitantly, Pan takes the mirror, and looks at the image within.

"Whoa," Pan says, as she touches her face. She looked like she was when she was in her late teens.

"We'll teach you how to remain 'youthful'," Goku says. "But first, you'll have to relearn how to become 'Super Saiyan' in order to remain youthful."

"And you can go on adventures and stuff!" Goku says enthusiastically.

Pan nods her head, and then takes a look at her self in the mirror…and frowns.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asks.

"How come my hair is still gray?" Pan asked.

"Well, hair is technically 'dead' folic cells," Usagi says. "Once they grow out, that's it. But now that you are young again, your hair will grow out its luscious blackness. In the meantime, you can just dye your hair."

"Oh. Well, that's easy enough."

"Guys, if you want to train, we better do so before it gets late," Ranma says.

"Oh, that's right," Usagi says, as stretches. "We only have a couple of hours."

"Grand-papa, can YOU two go 'Super Saiyan', too?" Goku, Jr. asks.

"Heh, not me, kiddo," Ranma says. "Although, I can do okay in a fight."

"And you, Grand-mama?"

"Well…yeah," Usagi replied.

"Can I see?"

"Well…sure," Usagi says. "Here goes…"

With a slight grunt-

FWOOSH!

-Usagi achieves her first level 'Super-Saiyan' from.

"What do you think?" Usagi says.

"Wow," Goku, Jr. says. "That's neat!"

Goku Jr. turns to Goku.

"Can YOU go Super Saiyan?"

"Junior, I've told you that Grandpa Goku can go 'Super Saiyan'," Pan says.

"I know, but I would like to see it."

"Hey, it's not a problem," Goku says, as he gets up. And then, with a grunt-

FWOOSH!

Goku was in his Super Saiyan form.

"Wow…"

"Hey, son, care to spar with your old mother?" Usagi says with a sly grin.

"I don't know…I don't like defeating old ladies," Goku replied likewise.

"Ha! We'll see who's an old lady! After you?"

"No, age before beauty."

And then, both were gone.

FWOOM!

"Now, pay attention," Ranma says, as he points to the skies.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM-!

Sonic booms and concussive force could be heard throughout the valley.

"But…they seem so fast," Goku, Jr. says.

"Don't see with your eyes…see with your ki senses."

Goku, Jr. squints his eyes, and began to look past his vision. Slowly but surely, he could make out Usagi and Goku's actions.

"Whoa…"

Goku, Jr. turns to Pan.

"So, was this kind of like when you were MY age?"

"Sure thing, though people were trying to harm them back then," Pan says. "Heck, this is nothing."

"Really?"

"Yep," Ranma says. "In fact, this is kind of tame for a sparring session."

"Wow…"

Up above, Goku was trying to hit his mother, though Usagi's nimble agility was making up for a lack of speed and power in comparison.

"Nyah!" Usagi says. "Getting a little slow there, son."

Goku grinned.

"What makes you think that I am actually trying to touch you?"

Just then, Usagi's senses ranged.

She looked above and sees a second Goku preparing a 'Spirit Bomb' attack.

"Curses!" Usagi says out loud. "I forgot that Goku could uses a doppelganger to create a second attack without loss of power."

"Checkmate," Goku says. "At this range, you'll get hit. And even if you dodge, that just sets me up for a 'Warp Kamehameha' attack."

"Drat," Usagi says. "Fine, you win."

Goku dissolves the Spirit Bomb, and makes his doppelganger disappear.

"Hey, at least you haven't lost your speed or anything."

"Yell, well, FINE. But tonight, you're paying."

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

**SMST: Planet of the Saiyajin!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Terra and Fury, servants of Garlic, Jr., flew over the lava flow of the active volcano.

"Humph!" Terra says to herself, as she observed the scene. "Why can't I get the easy assignment…without YOU tagging along?"

"Because, girlfriend, we BOTH need to team up to track down these balls," Fury says.

Already sensing the Two-Star Dragonball and the Three-Star Dragonball, the two got to work.

First, Fury removes the heat from lava itself, cooling it in the process. Then, Terra gets into place to separate the now-cooled rock apart.

"Errrrrrgh!" Terra growled, as she forced the parting of the earth itself, shunting the flow of lava into a different direction.

"Hey, don't strain yourself," Fury says sarcastically.

"Ah, shut up!" Terra reported. "All you did was douse some flames.

"That's because I'm not a tomboy with a hips of a man…like YOU."

"Grrrrr-!"

With the cooled lava cleared, Terra floated down to the barren surface, and dug her finger into the ground.

YANK!

A good chunk of the land was lifted, as Terra's muscles bulged. Of course, someone who is looking at all this from a distance would be amazed to see a female lifting a piece of the ground the size of a football field…

Terra looks down, and sees the object of her query, as Fury sees hers.

"I got mine!" Fury says, as she picks up the Three-Star Dragonball.

"Fury, get that for me," Terra grunted, as she pointed to her ball.

"Get it yourself!"

"Humph!" Terra says, as she knelt down to pick up the Two-Star Dragonball. "Man, I hope this search gets easier than this-!"

"Yeah, you're cramping my style, you know!"

Meanwhile…

"Wow," Goku says, as he and his family gets out of the limousine that had picked the family up at Pan's house.

"Tell me about," Usagi says, as she took a good look Capsule Corp. "That building as to be the size of a stadium…but in the form of one giant dome or mound."

"Yeah, the Briefs certainly like that design," Ranma says.

"Junior, how do I look?" Pan says, as she checked herself in the mirror. "I wish that I had more time to do something with this hair besides dying it…"

"I think you look pretty, Grandma," Goku, Jr. says.

"Hey, everybody," Usagi says, as she took out her camera from her purse. "It's not everyday we're together all dressed up, so…let's take picture."

Usagi wore a black dress that showed off a bit of cleavage, a white shawl and comfortable pumps.

Ranma was dressed in a gray suit with a white shirt, black tie and shoes. He also slicked his hair a bit.

Goku wore a tan sports jacket, brown slacks and dark brown shoes. Incidentally, Goku has never been fashion-minded ever.

At same, Goku Junior was wearing a little blue blazer, white shirt and black bowtie.

"Can I get out of this, soon?" Junior asked, as he squirmed.

"Yes, these clothes itch," Goku complained likewise.

"Ah, stop being such babies," Ranma says. "I don't like dressing up either, but we're Saotome men. Believe it!"

"Hon, don't," Usagi says. "I hate it when say nonsensical expressions."

"What? It's no big deal."

"Humph. Say, 'cheese'!"

"Where?" Goku and Junior exclaimed together, which illicit a noticeable groan from Pan.

"Never mind! Just smile for the camera-"

"Wait a minute, Mom," Goku says. "What about you?"

"Hmmmm, good point," Usagi replied. She turns to the driver of the limousine. "You mind?"

"Of course not, madam," the driver says, as he accepts the camera. "Any particular setting?"

"It's automatic. It IS a Capsule Corporation product."

"Of course," the driver says, as he took aim.

"Ready?"

"Just go ahead and shoot, will ya?" Ranma complained.

CLICK!

A short time later, the Saotome family found themselves in an elevator that was heading to the top of the dome.

"Man, this thing is taking a long time," Goku says.

"Yeah, we could have just flown," Junior interjects.

"Perhaps," Ranma says. "Sometimes, it's better to take the scenic route to enjoy life…"

Eventually, they arrived to their destination. Apparently, the very top of "Capsule Dome" served as the Briefs residence.

"Welcome to my home," Lace Briefs says, as she and her son Vegeta Junior were present to greet the family, as was one other.

"Humph!" Little Vegeta replied with a gruff.

"Are these your new friends, Mommy?" says the little girl, who strangely reminded the Saotomes of Android 18…

"That they are, Blouse," Lace says.

"Man, she looks like Eighteen," Goku says.

"I'm not surprised, seeing of 'Eighteen' is my great-grandmother, Mister Goku."

"WHAT?" the Saotomes says.

"And Marrion…?" Goku asked.

"Marrion is my grandmother. She had married Trunks a few years after you had disappeared."

"Wow…"

"Pan, why didn't you mention any of this?" Usagi asked.

"I lost track with everyone over the years," Pan says. "When you, Granpa Ranma and Grandpa left, there was nothing left to bind us. We…we just grew apart."

"But…what happened to the family?"

The last time I saw Vegeta was at Bulma's funeral, before he disappeared. And demi-Saiyans don't have significantly long lives in the first place."

"And Gohan and Gotenks?"

Pan turn away.

"They…they died re-igniting the sun, along with Bra and Trunks."

"What caused this to happen?" Usagi asked.

"Some sort of energy ribbon passed through this system, and damaged the star. They…they died as heroes."

Usagi frowned. She had encountered an energy ribbon before…in the form of the Nexus. It was essentially a tear in the space-time continuum that floats across the Milky Way Galaxy, and back.

"Wait," Ranma began. "How in the heck is Bra including in this band of four?"

"She was half-Saiyan," Pan says. "I wanted to help, but me being one-quarter Saiyan would not have allowed me to get stronger in time."

Silence.

Lace looks at the family of guests.

"Grandma?" Lil' Goku asks in concern, only to receive a comforting hug in reply.

"Er, if you want to postpone this dinner-" began Lace.

"Oh, no, we're…okay," Goku says with an uncomfortable laugh. "Besides, we don't want to offend the host, eh?"

Lace smiles.

"Of course. Please, come in."

"And watch where you go, kid!" Vegeta Junior says.

"Ah, whatever," Goku Junior replied. "I just want to eat."

"Humph!"

Blouse giggles.

Meanwhile…

In an area of space known simply as "Sector 3600", a man screams in agony.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Vegeta roared, as the so-called "Prince of All the Saiyans" laments alone on a darkened planet. Sector 3600 was 1/3600th the size of the Universe. Once, it was teaming with life from millions of galaxies, until the "dark side" of nature coalesced into a living entity known as "The Mad God". When it swallowed the trillions upon trillions of life within that sector, it was soon dispatched straightway. Now, Sector 3600 was a dead place…a virtual graveyard where only the dregs—and worse—of Creation still feast on the remains of the once lived…

And Vegeta has lived in this environment for many decades.

"Why did you leave, Kakkarot?" Vegeta yelled. "Why am I the last of my kind?"

Vegeta smashed into a crumbling structure, opening up an old apartment.

"Eh?" Vegeta says to himself, as he decides to explore the new structure. He looked at the old décor, and would have thought nothing of it, until he saw some sort of…cube. Curious, Vegeta picks up the cube, and-

SKREEE!

The cube seemingly lights up, prompting Vegeta to drop it. The cube continued to glow, as a holographic image forms.

"Huh?" Vegeta grunts, as he realizes what that image was of…

"Is this thing on?" holo-Usagi says, as she straightens her robes. "Okay. This will be my first 'Jedi-Holicron' since joining the Jedi Order…"

CHIRP!

The image ceases.

"So, 'the pretender' was here," Vegeta says, as he picks up the cube. He looks around to see more familiar artifacts that belonged to Usagi.

"Let's see what secrets she has…"

If he were able to, Vegeta would know that he was on the dead world known as "Coruscant".

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMST: Planet of the Saiyajin!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Everyone was eating at the dinner table, minding his or her own manners.

"Interesting," Lace says, as she sips her wine.

Usagi looks up.

"How so?" Usagi asked.

"From the stories I heard from my mother, the Saotomes were…healthy eaters. That's why I made sure that the caterers had plenty of food on hand."

"Well, we wanted to be on our best behavior," Ranma says. "We didn't want to come off as pigs or anything."

"Besides," Goku says. "That doesn't mean we cannot have seconds."

"You seem to be quite well off, Lace," Pan says.

"Capsule Corp has a sizeable market share in the planet. In fact, we're going to sign a nearly exclusive contract with Starfleet in a few days."

"Hey, Grandpa Ranma and Grandma Usa are Starfleet," Goku, Jr. says excitedly.

"So what's special about THAT?" Vegeta, Jr. replied with a smirk.

"They're heroes, that's why!"

Pan turns to Usagi.

"You're still with Starfleet?" Pan asked.

"Yes," Usagi says. "In fact, Ranma and I are schedule to go back to Starfleet Academy for retraining."

"Yeah, well…I hate the fact that we had to give up our seniority to do so. Bah."

"I don't know about that, Ranma. Maybe this experience will give us a fresh perspective. And…I could use another discipline."

"To add to the other ONE MILLION others, Usagi?"

"Ranma, you KNOW that I'm not THAT knowledgeable."

"Exactly how many disciplines have you mastered, Mrs. Saotome?" Lace asked.

"Oh…probably around a thousand. Ranma here has mastered just a few hundred."

"Yeah, like THAT matters in the REAL world."

"Mr. Saotome, you seem to frown on learning new things," Lace says.

"It's not that I won't learn new things, but I've never prescribed to the 'theoretical' aspects of learning. That's too…egghead-like for me. Usagi here wants to learn in order to prove herself to be smart."

"Well…yeah," Usagi says defensively. "You remember how I was teased back in the day? I made a bet with that bully of a girl who said that I couldn't earn an engineering certificate before graduating, even though my studies were botany."

"But…was it true that you and my ancestor Bulma Briefs perfected the 'Saiyan Booster Serum'?"

"How did you know about that?" Usagi says. "Bulma and I only made a few vials of the stuff."

"I found the notes from my mother's personal effects," Lace says, as she brings up a well-worn, leather bound notebook. Because the notes were incomplete, I had to perform the finishing research myself."

"Is that how…Little Vegeta is able to go 'Super-Saiyan'?" Goku asked.

"Humph!"

"Actually, yes," Lace says. "The serum unlocked my son's Saiyan heritage."

Lace turns to Goku, Jr.

"Though I am amazed that Little Goku had achieved such a state without the use of a serum."

"I…I trained to get stronger like Grandpa Goku, ma'am," Goku, Jr. says confidently.

"Well, that and the fact that 'Junior' here is 1/16th Saiyan, while your son Vegeta is 1/32nd Saiyan," Goku offered. "It's easier for Junior to achieve Super-Saiyan status because of that."

"I trained JUST as hard…if not harder!" Vegeta, Jr. yelled.

"Son, now calm down," Lace says. "Goku is not saying that you couldn't achieve Super-Saiyan."

"Yeah. I'm just saying that Little Goku's way is different, that's all. In fact, my mother wasn't a Saiyan at all when she took the serum."

"Yes, well…I had no choice, if you recall," Usagi says. "I don't regret that I did either."

"Mother, this is boring…and I'm done eating," Vegeta Jr. says.

"That is okay, Vegeta," Lace says. "Why don't you go an entertain Little Goku? And take your sister with you."

Vegeta, Jr. turns to face his rival…and smiles a nasty smile.

"Yeah, I'll do that, Mother. I'll do that REAL good-"

Pan looked worried. She was about to say something, when-

"And no fighting," Lace says.

"Aw!"

"It's okay," Goku Jr. says. "We can spar some other time."

"Humph!"

"Thank you, Mommy," Blouse says, as she gets up from the table.

After the boys and Blouse leave the, Goku breathes a sigh of relief. He then looks at his empty plate. Sheepishly, he turns to his host.

"Um, can I have seconds?" Goku asked.

Lace smiles.

"Of course."

While Goku is being served, Pan turns to Lace.

"I'm glad that the boys are getting along," Pan says.

"I was hoping for that," Lace says with a sigh. "I…I want to make sure that Little Vegeta has someone like him to relate to him."

"Well, that is always good to hear."

"Yes. Say, do you want to see my lab? I can show you the booster serum as well as other things."

"I would like to see that," Usagi says.

"Great, more brainy stuff," Ranma says with a bored expression.

WHAP!

"Hey!" Ranma says, as he rubbed his arm.

Lace simply giggles.

"There, I'm done," Goku says. "Let's go see this lab of yours."

Meanwhile, Aerial, the leader of Garlic, Jr.'s henchwomen, scans for the "Four-Star Dragonball". As she scanned the country home for the desired item, there was something going on in the back of her mind.

'I don't trust 'The Master' at all,' Aerial says, as she glided to a stop in front of the door of the home. 'For now…I'll play ball.'

With the power of the Air Element, Aerial blew in the door of the house.

FWOOSH!

FWAK!

The white-haired leader steps inside. She notices how rustic the place was. However, she spotted the Four-Star Dragonball, which was sitting over the mantle-piece.

"Perfect," Aerial says, as she takes up the ball. "That's four down…three more to go. And hopefully, the others won't screw things up!"

She then notices an old picture within a wooden frame. It was a group shot of several people in varying poses. Some were more ridiculous than others. However, one person in particular caught her eye.

"Why does this person seem familiar to me…?"

Meanwhile…

"So, this is your lab, Lace?" Usagi says, as she and the other guests milled into the state-of-the-art facility. "Most impressive."

"Why, thank you," Lace beamed. "I don't get to 'tinker' as much as I would like these days."

Ranma looks around a bit. He sees a golden vial floating in a suspension field.

"What's this?" Ranma asked, as he observes the vial.

Lace turns around to see Ranma, Goku and Pan gawking at the floating vial.

"That? That's the serum."

"Oooo," Goku says. "May I touch?"

"Grandpa, I don't think we should," Pan says. "I remember lots of time when wacky things would occur by accident, whenever Trunks and I tried to get stuff from Bulma's lab."

"I will assure you that MY laboratory is a lot more safety conscious than my great-grandmothers. Besides, there is a 'Level-Five' force field that is nearly impenetrable, and takes too much time to deactivate."

"Awww!" Ranma and Goku say in unison.

"Don't mind them, Lace," Usagi says. "I must say that you are a worthy successor to Bulma's genius."

Pan looks towards the direction of the penthouse living quarters.

"I wonder what the others are doing," Pan mused.

Meanwhile…

"So, what do you think, kid?" Vegeta Jr. asked.

Goku Jr. looks around the playroom. There were wall-to-wall toys and games.

"Ah, it's all right I guess," Goku Jr. says. "I'm not much into this stuff."

"Veg-chan, show Go-kun what Mother gave you for your birthday," Blouse says enthusiastically.

"Why should I?" Vegeta Jr. asked.

"Because it would be a nice thing to do, that's why!"

"Humph! FINE!"

"Show me what?" Goku, Jr. asked.

"Wait here," Blouse says, as she goes to a toybox. She rummages a bit before pulling out-

"Ta-da!" Blouse says enthusiastically, as she shows the "Five-Star Dragon".

"Ooooo," Goku says. "Where did you get that?"

"Mommy says that she took a LONG trip to find it."

"In other words, we don't know…so don't bother asking!" Vegeta Jr. says.

"S-Sorry," Goku Jr. says. "I have a 'Four-Star Dragonball, thanks to my Grandpa Goku."

"Neato!" Blouse says.

"So?" Vegeta Jr. says.

"I'm just saying that I have one, that's all."

"Well, I think it's neat anyway."

Meanwhile, Aquas arrives to her next destination: Capsule Corporation.

"This place looks very fancy…and with extra security," Aquas mused. "Oh, well."

And with that, Aquas gathers together the moisture from the atmosphere. The vapor collects into floating pools of water. And then, the pools get as big as a lake.

"Hopefully, there aren't anyone around to give me problems," Aquas says, as the water forms into a giant spike made from ice.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for the slow intro, but now, the action begins. Until next time…**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMST 9: Planet of the Saiyajin!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

Meanwhile below, Usagi, Pan and Lace were having desert and coffee, even as Ranma and Goku told "war stories" to Blouse, Goku, Jr. (GJ) and Vegeta, Jr (VJ).

"You know, I miss the others," Pan said with a sigh. "Sometimes being a Saiyan can be a blessing and a curse…"

"I know what you mean," Lace replied. "It took years before the general public didn't blame Capsule Corps for what happened years ago. I worked hard to change my family company's image, which was boosted by the fact that I have exclusive contracts with Starfleet."

Pause.

"Did you have anything to do with that, Usagi?"

"Well, yes and no," Usagi replied. "Starfleet wanted Ranma and me to reenlist to attend Starfleet Academy, so they sweetened the deal by helping my friends and family."

"Well, whoever authorized that deal, I would like to thank them for it," Lace said.

"So, you want to go back to Starfleet, Usagi?" Pan asked.

"Hey, Ranma and I like going boldly where no one has gone before," Usagi said with a grin, just as everyone's sixth sense suddenly rang out…

"Guys?" Goku said, as he and Ranma got up and looked around the room.

"I'm checking my security sentries," Lace said, as she activated her holographic monitors. She quickly expanded the range of the sensor sweep.

"What this?" Lace said with a frown. Within the holographic image was an object the size of medium size house. However, what was supporting that object was the most perplexing.

"It appears to be a person," Bra said.

Suddenly, the person in question throws the object in the building below…

"Watch out!" Ranma said, as he and Goku dives, with the kids in his arms, as an iceberg crashes into the building.

"Hey!" VJ yelled with annoyance. "I'm not a baby, you know!"

"Who could have done this?" Pan asked.

Just then, a girl in a skin-tight uniform appears. Her hair was white, but her skin was a light, aquamarine color.

"Excuse me, but I would like to have the dragonballs that are on premise?" the girl said.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked.

"I'm called 'Aquas' by my master Garlic, Jr."

"Garlic, Jr?" Ranma said.

"I wonder how he escaped from the Dead Zone this time," Goku said evenly.

"You know him, Grandpa Goku?" GJ asked.

"We all do," Ranma said. "Me, Goku, Usagi, as well as a number of other 'Zeta Warriors', had to deal with the son of an ancient enemy, one who fought the Guardian Dende's predecessor."

"You mean the Guardian Kami-?" Blouse asked.

"Yep," Goku said, as he scratched his head. "Although, I never learned his name…"

"Actually, it's…"

Usagi whispers something in Goku's ear.

"Really?" Goku said in surprise. "No wonder he forgot his name."

"Um, how do you know Kami's name?" Ranma asked.

"A lady never tells," Usagi said knowingly.

"Yeah, a lady of the night, perhaps-"

"Excuse me, but we have a problem here?" Lace said with annoyance.

"Yeah, I want those balls," Aquas said.

Everyone, save for the kids, raised an eyebrow.

"Not THAT!" Aquas said, as she began to create pools of water in hand. "I don't want to hurt you, but-"

"Enough of this," VJ said, as he immediately threw a punch that knocks the wind out of the girl.

"Ugh!" Aquas said, as she buckles over, before falling into a state of unconsciousness.

"Vegeta!" Lace yelled, as she admonishes her head-strong son.

"What? She was an annoying threat!"

"That she was," Ranma said, as he and Usagi checks on the girl. "Hmmm…"

"Usagi?" Lace asked.

"She'll be fine," Usagi said, as she pokes at Aquas' pressure points to keep the enhanced human under.

"What are you doing?" Pan asked.

"I'm purposely keeping her power levels low, so that no one will follow search her out," Usagi said. "At least, until we can get some answers."

"That's a good idea," Goku said, as he fingers the Dragonball in his hands. "I can't believe you are once again causing problems, ever since Bulma and I crossed paths, when she was first after the Dragonballs…"

Pause.

"And it only had gotten worse when my brother decided to show up…"

FLASHBACK!

2196 CE: Kame House, Chikyuu.

A lone, living starship travels through the vastness of space, as it exits from its warp jump.

"There it is," Ranma said, as he stared at a doppelganger of the planet Earth. In fact, lately, as the Federation continues to expand its jurisdiction into the so-called "Uncharted Territories", stellar map makers have been finding a surprising number of planets that were exactly like Earth, but with enough differences to possess unique cultures (with Chikyuu and Jeegoo being an example of this). It wouldn't be until later that it would be learned that a mysterious species known as "The Preservers" were creating multiple versions of the Sol Star System, and then transplanting samples of Earth's culture from various eras of that planet's history for them to flourish. But, for what reason, no one knows…

"I can't wait until we see Goku again, Ranma," Usagi said, as she piloted her pet cabbit "Tho-ohki". It was a product of Jurian super-science, thanks to the mad schemes of a college student who was really a goddess in disguise, but was cursed to live as a mortal being. In fact, it was over yet another binger between this would-be goddess and her lab partner that fostered the idea in the first place…

"Right, Tho-Ohki?" said the would-be Moon Princess aloud.

"MEE-YA!" yowled the cabbit.

"Well, I'm just glad that Chief Ramirez gave us some time to go on sabbatical," Ranma said, referring to Ranma and Usagi's boss in the Federation Marshal Service's special division known as "Project: Time Trax". For the past few years, the couple has been after fugitives who used the works of the rogue scientist, temporal physicist Dr. Mordecai Sahmbi, to escape 200 years into the past. With the help of an AI named "SELMA", the couple, along with other marshals, went after these criminals while making sure the sanctity of the timeline remained intact. Once all the escapees were accounted for, the marshals were given a choice to either stay in the past, or return to the future. Ranma and Usagi chose to return to the future, on the advice of another Ranma and Usagi who were already back in the past, citing the fact that their younger counterpart still have things to do to protect the future. So, reluctantly, the younger Ranma and Usagi complied. Since then, the couple continued their affiliation with Project: Time Trax, mostly by investigating the standard temporal anomalies that tend to pop up now-and-again.

"And now that things have been quiet lately back at HQ, I can definitely take some time off to train," Ranma said.

"All you want to do is show off your latest martial arts technique, based upon our training in 'Mosh-T'," Usagi said with a smirk. "Honestly, you and Goku are WAY to competitive sometimes."

"Then what I am supposed to do, then?"

"I don't know…celebrate our grandson Gohan's fifth birthday, perhaps?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"Anyway, I still can't believe Goku and Chi-Chi actually went through the marriage, even after learning that Goku had a girlfriend before her."

"Personally, I was rooting for Goku and Toph to get together."

"Yeah," Usagi said with a sigh. "You know, after this, maybe we could swing by Jeegoo and see her, Aang and the others?"

"We'll see. Anyway, let's just hope that nothing weird happens while we are on Chikyuu. The last thing I want to do is to get into a fight with some would-be conqueror."

"I seriously doubt we'll have anything to worry about on THAT score…"

Two hours later…

"So, this is the best thing this planet can do?" said a massive, monkey-tailed alien with spiky and extra-long hair with a widow's peak.

"Hey, we just started!" Usagi said, as she and the other Z Warriors surround the intruder. "All I wanted to do is celebrate my grandson's birthday with friends and family, and you come along, attacked everyone with the intent to conquer this planet, after claiming to be Goku's real brother, and kidnapped my grandson."

"Yes, that sounds about right," said the alien.

"Your name is…Raditz, correct?" Goku said, as he kept his mind on the plan. He, the demon prince Piccolo, Jr. (who turned out to be an alien, after all), Ranma and Usagi were coordinating their strategies. Raditz was by far stronger than even Piccolo, so that had to be careful when it comes to stopping the invader while rescuing his son Gohan. Surprisingly, at one point, Gohan displayed his potential, by bursting out of Radtiz's ship in order to prevent Raditz from delivering a death blow to his father.

"As your name is 'Kakkerot'," Raditz said. "But since we are family, I'm going to give you one last chance to fulfill your mission."

"And if I don't give in?"

"Not only will I kill you, I will kill every male on this planet, and then enslave every female on this planet, after which the harvesting of this world's resources will begin."

"Well, when you put it like that…"

Raditz then turns towards Usagi.

"And if you are lucky enough to survive, I will take you as my concubine."

"As if I'm going to let you touch me," Usagi growled. She could feel her inner beast lurk beneath the surface of her mind, as she strains to control herself...

"We will see about that, woman," Raditz said. "Now, if you are going to fight me, fight me!"

"NOW!" Piccolo yelled, as he jumps backwards. He then places his index and middle fingers of his remaining arm to his forehead, with the intention of using his "Special Beam Cannon".

"SOLAR WAVE!" Usagi yelled, as she flashed a focused, intense light, learned from the Crane Hermit Master (a rival of the perverted Turtle Hermit Master) towards Raditz, blinding him in the process.

"Augh!" Raditz yelled, as he covered his eyes in response.

Ranma then took the time to utilize both his Mosh-T and Sharingan to move fast enough to get Gohan out of the way, allowing Goku to deliver a right cross that sent Raditz sailing backwards.

"Arrrgh-!"

That's when Piccolo utilized his attack.

"Special Beam Cannon!" yelled Piccolo, as he points his fingers at Raditz' flying form. The attack aims true, drilling Raditz in the process.

"You did it!" Goku said, as he sees Raditz's body getting drilled into the side of a cliff.

"But he's not dead," Piccolo grimaced.

"Not bad," Raditz said, as he stepped forward, while clutching his stomach. "I guess I under estimated you…"

With that, Raditz drops on his knees to the ground, and lies still on his stomach.

"We better secure him," Ranma said, as he and Goku goes over to Raditz. "If he does have backup like he said, we need to get as much information out of him as possible."

"You know, it's hard to believe that I have a brother," Goku said, as he turns Raditz over to check his vital signs.

Suddenly, Raditz opens his eyes wildly, and presses a detonator in his left hand.

"SURPRISE!" Raditz yells, as his armor blows up…

When the smoke cleared, Usagi coughs, as she looks up. Where Goku, Ranma and Raditz were, there was nothing more than a huge crater.

"Ranma?" Usagi said. "Goku?"

Suddenly, the beast was let loose, as Usagi transformed into her Gammazon form, a product of a future version of the Hulk known only as "The Maestro", while screaming in rage.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hulkusagi yelled.

"What…what happened?" Gohan said, as he gets up. He sees a large, green skinned Amazon crying while raging. He then sees the crater where his father and grandfather had been.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Piccolo groused, as he collect his thoughts. On one hand, he was glad to be rid of the two people who were a thorn at his side. On the other hand, if what Goku's brother had said earlier was true, then he would require as much help as possible…

"Quit crying!" Piccolo yelled. "We bring Goku and Ranma back, but we need to prepare for the other Saiyans!"

"Daddy and Grandpa can come back?" Gohan said with a sniff.

"We have the Dragonballs, remember?" Piccolo said, as he turns towards Hulkusagi. "Pull yourself together!"

Hulkusagi turns and bares her teeth while growling, and leaps in front of Piccolo, towering in the process…

"Your move, beast," Piccolo said evenly. He wasn't sure if he would need to kill this female standing before him, but he knows that his energy levels being low would make that proposition difficult.

Within Hulkusagi's mind, the Gammazon's true self spoke.

'Hulkusagi, listen to Piccolo!' said Usagi in Hulkusagi's mind. 'We can't attack a man who's help we are going to need!'

The raging monster that was Usagi Tsukino wanted to lash out, in order to let loose the grief and pain she was feeling. However, she then considers the words of 'Puny Usagi', and begins to calm down…"

"Ohhhhhhhh," Hulkkusagi said, as she reverts back to normal, as she falls on Piccolo's chest.

"Um, there, there," Piccolo said awkwardly, as he pats Usagi on the back. "There, there…"

Soon, Bulma, Master Roshi (aka the Turtle Hermit Master) and Krillan manage to catch up to the rest of the group, and were told of what happened, and what was going to happen.

"Goku's…dead?" Krillan said in fright. He dearly was affected by his best friend's demise…

"Ranma's dead?" Bulma said in fright. She was dearly affected by her former lover's demise…

"Aw, crap," Master Roshi said. He was dearly affected by the prospect more Saiyans coming to terrorize his world.

"What are we going to do now?" Krillan yelled, as he fidgeted. "We are DEAD! Dead, I say-!"

Usagi slaps Krillan across the face.

"Ow!" Krillan yelled. "What was THAT for?"

"I needed to hit something, and since you were acting hysterical, you would do nicely," Usagi said, with steel in her voice.

"Anyway, I love to stay and chat, but Gohan and I have to train," Piccolo said, as he grew a new arm. He then reaches down, and picks up Gohan.

"Hey!" Gohan yelled. "What are you doing?"

"You want to get your father back, right kid?"

"Yeah, he's my Dad!"

"Then you have to train, and harness that potential of yours."

"Oh, no you don't," Usagi said, as she steps forward. "I'm coming with you, so you won't abuse my grandson."

"WHAT?" Piccolo yelled.

"What about Chi-Chi?" Krillian asked. "She would want to know what's going on."

"Um, tell her that the family will go…camping for…"

"A year," Piccolo said flatly.

"So, you're going to take a year training Gohan, when all you have to do is spend a 'day' on Kami-sama's place for the same benefit."

"So?"

"Damn it, Piccolo," Usagi said, as she shakes her head.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma said.

"She's referring to the fact that the guardian of the world has a room known as the 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber'," Piccolo said flatly. "One solar year can pass, while only a day in the so-called real world passes by."

"Then, that's great!" Krillan said happily. "A bunch of us can get together and use this place of Kami's."

"Yeah, and you guys can call yourselves the 'Z Warriors'," Bulma said. "Think of the marketing potential."

For a long moment, there was only silence…

"That's the most idiotic thing I've heard," Usagi said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, at least I didn't get Ranma and Goku killed!"

"Bulma, please!" Master Roshi said.

"She started it!"

"Anyway, the only way Gohan can develop his survival instincts is to 'rough' it for a while," Piccolo said. "And I don't want to use Kami's place, because Gohan is not prepared for…you-know-who."

"Ulp!" Master Roshi said.

"Damn, you're right," Usagi said with a shiver. "I can recall my first time training under the watch of-"

"Ha," Krillan said dismissively. "I survived Master Roshi's training and I survived Korin's training. What's so tough about Kami-sama's training?"

"It's not Kami's training that is what you have to deal with," Master Roshi said. "But, then again, we need all the help we can get."

"Then let's get the other guys together and do this!" Krillan said. "You know, I feel more confident about our chances overcoming this latest threat."

"Shut up, Krillian," Bulma said flatly. "No one needs your Pollyanna view of things right now."

"Okay…"

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMST 9: Planet of the Saiyajin!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

_And so the so-called "Z Warriors", a term that is still derided by everyone but Bulma, who came up with the term, began to train. Meanwhile, in another place, two warriors, who died to protect their loved ones—and Krillan—complete their training…_

"Ah, this is the life," Ranma Saotome said, as he rested on a lawn chair while sipping some lemonade.

Just then, a being of great power strolls over to the Musabetsu Kakuto grandmaster…

"You're supposed to be training, Ranma," said King Kai, a spiritual guardian of the "north" part of the Universe…which was strange since there wasn't a "north" in "space". King Kai was a stout man with no nose, possessing both fish whiskers and insect antennas and wore sage-like clothing while wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"What training?" Ranma replied. "All you have been doing was getting me and Goku to chase Bubbles the Monkey and Gregory the Cricket…and after dealing with the Hanz and Franz demons, and that creepy Naga goddess."

Ranma was referring to twin, muscle-bound demons Gaz and Mez, and Princess Snake and her Naga, both of which were as annoying as they were weird. The only good thing about his and Goku's run on "Snake Way" was that cute goddess named Tsunami, who insisted that she and Ranma knew each other in a previous life, back when Ranma was a god named Izanagi…

"He has a point, you know," said a disembodied voice that sounded like a 17th century Earth pirate.

"Shut up, Bo Jack!" King Kai yelled. "Ranma, that's not the point!"

"Then what IS the point? The only GOOD thing to come out of all this is that Goku likes…chasing monkeys and insects around your planetoid.

"Weeeee!" Son Goku said, as he chases Bubbles and Gregory around with a hammer.

"The whole point of the first part of your training is so that you get used to the heavier gravity and thinner air around here."

"Look, King Kai, I understand all that. I've trained all the time, just as Goku has done. As for the gravity thing: I've trained in Starfleet to get used to heavier gravity."

"And so you think you and Goku are ready for the next step?" King Kai said, as he adjusts his glasses.

"As low as it isn't perverted or stupid or evil, I'm sure we're ready," Ranma said.

"Then, you are ready to learn two of my special techniques: the Kaio Ken and the Spirit Bomb."

"The what?"

"The Kaio Ken and Spirit Bomb are very dangerous techniques. I wanted to be sure that you two were ready…especially YOU, Ranma Saotome."

"Why wouldn't?"

"Any one not strong enough to master my techniques will die."

"Um, I'm already dead, you know."

"And that will prove to be an advantage. Here in 'Other World', your strength can be achieved based upon the strength of your spirit. Right now, you are pure spirit, which is strong enough to complete my training."

"Is that why SHE is here?" Ranma said, as he points to Ranko Tendo, his female guise. Apparently, upon Ranma's death, she appeared.

And, she was picking flowers to create a set piece for the table, for dinner.

"Hmmm?" Ranko said, as she turns towards Ranma and King Kai. "Oh, Hi!"

"Hi," Ranma and King Kai said in unison.

"Well, I better fix lunch for you all," Ranko said, as she smiled sweetly. "It'll be ready in thirty minutes!"

And, with that, Ranko re-enters King Kai's home with a basket of flowers while humming a melody…

"I really wish she wasn't so…girly," Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes.

"Ranma, she represents the part of you that you've kept suppressed all your life," King Kai said. "And, from what you've said about the Jusenkyo curses on your home planet, the magic of the curse empowers your girl-guise."

"Thus, dying liberated my curse as a functional shade," Ranma said with annoyance. "You're implying that I have conjoined souls."

"Correct."

"So…does this mean that once I return to the land of the living, I won't have to worry about having the curse?" Ranma asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not."

"Damn it…"

"However, this gives me a unique opportunity to introduce some special training techniques designed specifically with a female fighter in mind, which will become very apparent once you return to Earth."

"I'm not going to become some psychopath like Lunch and Chi-Chi, eh?" Ranma thought, referring to his ex-girlfriend and daughter-in-law…

"Hopefully, no. But once your female side has mastered my techniques, they should come handy to you in your fight against the Saiyans."

"Well, why not focus on the Kaio Ken and Spirit Bomb?" Ranma asked.

"Because, I don't know if you can have the stamina that a Saiyan has to reach the levels needed to master my techniques in a timely fashion" King Kai explained. "However, that does not mean that you can't ever do so, but I want to make sure that both your male spirit and your female spirit will be sufficiently trained to match the potential of your adopted son."

"I guess that makes sense…"

"Good. So, while you prepare for one set of training activities, I'll just go inside, and prepare your better half for my special training," King Kai said, as he used a minted breath sprayer on his mouth.

"I really hope it is training you have in mind for Ranko, King Kai…"

Meanwhile, back on Chikyuu…

"Ah!" Usagi Tsukino screamed, as Piccolo lowered his right arm. He had blown up the Moon after Gohan had gone into his giant ape form after accidentally staring into the full Moon.

"There, that ought to do it," Piccolo said with a smirk.

"You…you did it! You blew it up!"

"So?"

"Piccolo, I was relying on the Moon to help me increase my power," Usagi yelled.

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it?"

"RRRRRRRRR?" Gohan-oozuru roared in outrage, as he reverted back to normal. "Ohhhhhhh…"

"We're going to have to remove Gohan's tail," Piccolo said.

"Don't you dare, demon!" Usagi said, as she confronted her grandson. "You've done enough damage as it is."

"Humph!"

"What happened?" Gohan asked wearily. "Grandma?"

"It's okay, Gohan," Usagi said. "You'll be fine…"

'Still, being out here is much preferable than train on Kami's Place,' Usagi thought. She recalled the day she, Ranma and their adopted child Goku had first journeyed Kami's Place in order to prepare for the reign of terror that had been Piccolo the Demon King, the worse half of Kami given form, and Piccolo's "father". Unfortunately, the family had been right to train together, for shortly afterwards, Piccolo had attacked Kami and absorbed him, making him even stronger than ever. It took the entire family to defeat, which culminated in Usagi, as Sailor Moon using her powers to cure Kami, destroying Piccolo forever, or so they thought. Apparently, Piccolo made sure to have a contingency plan ready, in case he failed to defeat the Saotomes, so he gave birth to his son Piccolo, Jr., who is presently annoying Usagi with his arrogance, before his final battle. However, what made Usagi upset at Piccolo was that she had to train under Kami's faithful companion Mr. Popo the Black Genie, who should be seen as the most evil entity in the Universe, due to his training style. As a result of that training, Goku became an idiot, Ranma developed a new phobia that causes him to forget that he was even a male, whenever he was in his girl form, and Usagi became a raging, hedonistic alcoholic. Bulma had theorized that these new mental conditions was the mind's way of coping with the horror the family experience while under Mr. Popo's tutelage. Still, thankfully, the family have been able to adapt to what had happened to them, and have mostly recovered from their traumatic experience…

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, thanks to you, I have to go back to Capsule City," Usagi said. "Bulma and I have been working on a 'Plan B', should all this training of ours fail. And, now is as good a time as any to check on Bulma's progress."

"You're saying we're not good enough?" Piccolo said accusingly.

"I'm saying if these new arrivals are tougher than Raditz, then no amount of training will be of any use, and we might not be able to bring back either Goku or Ranma…"

Pause.

"So, I'll be gone for a few days. Go light on Gohan's training until I get back."

Humph.

The next day, Usagi returned to Capsule City's Capsule Corporation which was owned by the Briefs family. In spite of the founder's eccentric manner, his genius in having the ability to micronize even a house was unmatched. The founder's attractive wife, on the other hand, was as dumb as a sack of potatoes. One wonders if Bulma Briefs' behavior over the years stem from the need to demonstrate how smart and attractive she was, based upon the better qualities of her parents. Then again, Usagi has always known her to be a bit on the neurotic side…

"Hello?" Usagi said, as she drops in from the skies, after leaping off of "Flying Cloud", a minor elemental that was gifted to Goku for demonstrating the capacity for truly being innocent…or naïve. It was either that, or Flying Cloud simply wanted to get away from its previous companion, the perverted Master Roshi, aka the Hermit Turtle Sage. In fact, Usagi went to Roshi's rival, the Hermit Crane Sage, just to get away from the deviant. That's how she was able to learn how to fly before Ranma, Goku and the rest of the Z Warriors…

"Oh, hello, Usagi!" said Mrs. Briefs, as she stands up after watering her plants outside her house. "Bulma is expecting you."

"Good," Usagi said, as she walks past Mrs. Briefs to head for Bulma's lab.

"And I am so sorry for what happened to Ranma and Goku," Mrs. Briefs said.

"Well, Ranma and Goku lived and died as warriors. You can't fault them for that."

"Well, if you need companionship, don't hesitate to let me know. I know a couple of young men who would be good for you-"

"If you don't mind, I'll go see Bulma now," Usagi said with a pleasant smile. "You know me: all work and no play, and all that."

"Tell me about it…"

Usagi let herself into Bulma's lab, and see how messy everything was; she could also see wine bottles everywhere.

"Bulma?" Usagi said, as she drawn the curtains apart.

"Cut it out!" Bulma said, as she partially covered her eyes.

"Bulma, it is ten o'clock already. You're supposed to have 'Plan B' ready by now."

"It IS ready," Bulma replied. "I was done a few days ago."

"Oh, I see. Then all this…?"

"I was mourning my own way," Bulma said as she held her head. "Ow…"

"But, Yamcha isn't dead."

"No, he isn't."

Usagi wondered what Bulma was talking about, until she realized that Bulma was mourning for the loss of-"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Usagi said in understanding. "I didn't know Ranma meant that much to you."

"Well, he did, okay?" Bulma said. "I fell in love with him when we first met, after going after the Dragonballs. Feh. And all I wanted was to wish for 'the perfect boyfriend', when Ranma was already around."

"Then, why did you end up with Yamcha?"

"After it became apparent that Ranma actually cared about you more than anything else, and I figured that Yamcha was a nice enough substitute."

"That's really cold, Bulma. Yamcha may be many things, but he was a nice guy."

"Was he? He cheated on me, remember?"

Pause.

"I just wanted to…make a request of you, and I'll respect whatever decision you make-"

"Yes, you may sleep with Ranma, if he chooses to reciprocate your advances."

"I'm that transparent, huh?"

"Bulma, I've died many times, been cloned many times. Life's too short, you know?"

"I suppose you're right…"

Bulma then swept back her hair.

"Let's do some Science!" Bulma said with a smile. She then took a whiff of her underarms.

"Er, maybe after a shower, perhaps."

"Perhaps," Usagi said with a mischievous. "I practically was gagging entering your lab."

"Very funny, 'Meatball Head'!"

A few hours later…

"We have the 'Plan B'," Usagi said, as she sat in her seat while looking at the serum. "This booster shot, based upon Gohan's genetics, will allow anyone to become a 'Super Human'…"

While spending training time with Gohan and Piccolo, Usagi took samples from her grandson, even as she herself trained. Her original intention was to utilize the Moon itself as an additional power source. Unfortunately, with the destruction of the Moon by Piccolo, Usagi's options were limited…or were they? Nevertheless, Usagi took the samples and records, and passed them to Bulma, who would do the synthesis of Usagi's preliminary research…

"Usagi, I ran the numbers, but I'm not sure I want to administer this serum to a person," Bulma said, as she passed her data log to Usagi. "At least, we shouldn't without further tests."

There was a pregnant pause in the lab…

"I'll take the serum," Usagi said, as she scratches her chin.

"Usagi, maybe we should use test animals first?" Bulma said.

"Personally, I don't feel comfortable using lab rats or whatever," Usagi said. "Plus, the sooner we perfect the serum, the sooner we can correct the flaws."

"You have a point there."

"Besides, if something happens to me, you will have Ranma free and clear."

"Usagi, don't."

"Hey, I'm just saying…"

"Alright, but we do this by the numbers. I don't want to lose my best friend, you know."

"And I don't want anything to happen to me, either. But, I do want us to prepare for the coming of the Saiyans."

"Yeah…"

**Tbc.**


End file.
